EL ORIGEN DEL MAL
by katherine.c.sarmiento
Summary: NATSU ES UNA HERMOSA CHICA CON UN OBSCURO MAL ENGENDRADO POR SU FAMILIA, ESTA CONOCERÁ A UN SINIESTRO PERSONAJE QUE CAMBIARA SU MUNDO, SIN EMBARGO ¿SERA ÉL LO QUE ELLA REALMENTE ESTA ESPERANDO? . ME INSPIRE EN UN FIC QUE HABÍA LEÍDO SOBRE ESTOS DOS PERSONAJES, PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS FUERTES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)
1. Chapter 1 UN ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO

EL ORIGEN DEL MAL

CAPÍTULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO PELIGROSO

—¿Está todo listo?_ —_ preguntaba una hermosa mujer de blanca tez a un hombre que la acompañaba.

—Sí princesa ya todo está arreglado, tienes la paga_—_pregunto él.

Una delicada mano saco un gran fajo de billetes y se los entrego al hombre de negro.

_—_listo, fue un placer hacer negocios_—añadió él con una sonrisa. _

La bella mujer emprendió su camino dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa a su acompañante, aquella no era una persona común, no solo por ser una chica realmente hermosa, si no porque poseía un aura extraña y envolvente.

Su caminar era elegante, usaba una larga gabardina blanca en punta que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de la blusa de encaje que la cubría, llevaba unos pequeños shorts negros muy a la moda (cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una súper modelo) pero lo más peculiar de esta chica era que detrás de esa gran belleza se escondía una poderosa inteligencia casi siniestra. Era rubia y tenía unos ojos penetrantes que reflejaban una gran tristeza y una gran maldad; Natsu era la hija de una de las familias más poderosas y siniestras, la familia Takarada, dueña de las empresas takarada unas de las más grandes de Japón.

En aquel momento había tomado una de las más grandes decisiones en su vida, estaba feliz y quería celebrar el acontecimiento que se avecinaba, así que decidió caminar para buscar un buen lugar; la gente en la calle no podía ignorar a aquella extraña belleza (que no se veía a menudo en un lugar como ese) su presencia fue inadvertida solo por un repentino estallido que venía de unas cuantas calles más adelante, el sonido de un disparo y los gritos de la multitud a lo lejos llamaban la atención de los transeúntes.

—por dios está muerta, llamen a una ambulancia_—_ se podía oír a lo lejos.

—La gente sí que es escandalosa en estos lugares._ —_dijo Natsu mientras continuaba su camino.

En el lugar del incidente se encontraban ya las ambulancias y la policía, efectivamente momentos antes una mujer fue herida por una bala, lamentablemente el tiro dio directo al corazón y fue tan preciso que esta falleció al instante.

—bueno con el resto de la paga por este trabajo, podre vivir cómodamente en Tokio, solo falta buscar un buen lugar para quedarme_—_ pensaba un hombre alto y siniestro.

La gente a su alrededor se retiraba con cautela ante la presencia imponente de aquel sujeto, este vestía completamente de negro, su ropa se veía vieja y desgastada aunque no tanto como sus zapatos; fumaba un cigarrillo y caminaba con desdén, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una sombra negra, pero aun así, si lo miraras más de cerca podrías notar que era realmente atractivo. En medio de su caminata se detuvo un momento frente a una de las casas de aquel ahora desolado barrio.

—THE TEMPLE BAR…_—_ leyó el extraño, que sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el bar.

Las pocas personas que ocupaban aquel lugar salieron despavoridas al verlo, este se sentó en la barra y pidió un trago a un asustado camarero que trato de mantener la compostura para que no se notaran sus nervios, el bar estaba casi vacío.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver una hermosa figura que transmitía una sensación muy parecida a la de aquel extraño, claro que al contrario de este ella era alguien a quien no podías dejar de mirar, sin lugar a dudas era la hermosa Natsu quien también había encontrado aquel lugar muy bueno para tomar algo.

La hermosa mujer desfilo hasta la barra, donde instintivamente tomo asiento junto a nuestro siniestro personaje.

—un Martini por favor. _—_ dijo con un tono muy sensual.

—Aish, ¿las niñas como tú no deberían estar en la escuela?_—_dijo el hombre de negro, él no sabía que lo había impulsado a hacer ese comentario, solo pensaba tomarse un trago y salir del lugar, jamás le hablaba a nadie, y menos a un desconocido, pero había algo que le molestaba, no sabía que era pero la presencia de aquella extraña le disgustaba enormemente.

Natsu no dejo pasar el comentario y se dio la vuelta en su silla para quedar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Con mucha cautela y temiendo por la vida de aquella jovencita, el cantinero le sirvió lo que había pedido.

—umm vaya los hombres como tú… ¿no deberían estar en la cárcel?_ —_dijo Natsu con un tono aún más sensual que el que había usado para pedir el trago.

El extraño frunció el seño dejando escapar una sonrisa realmente siniestra ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hablarle y sostenerle la mirada?

—_¡_Vaya! pero sí que eres guapo, te ves… realmente interesante ¿no crees que deberías invitarme un trago?_ —_dijo Natsu, quien al ver el rostro de aquel hombre quedo extasiada, no sabía que era pero había algo en sus ojos que la enceguecía, que le encantaba.

Por otra parte, él estaba a punto de estallar de la rabia que sentía, pero al ver que se trataba de una hermosa mujer pensó hacerle pagar su insolencia, su mente se lleno de mil pensamientos macabros de todo lo que podía hacerle a aquella chica, definitivamente era alguien a quien debería castigar.

—Humm_—_suspiró.

—Ya veo no tienes como pagarme un trago_— ¿Qué? — _sí es así no hay problema, hoy estoy muy feliz así que yo invito. _—_ Le dijo ella.

—Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso si quieres un trago entonces yo te lo pago, pero creo que alguien como tú merece ser llevada a un mejor lugar, serias una buena compañía por un rato_—dijo, dedicándole una mirada de arriba abajo._

—humm que interesante, me encantaría_—_ dijo Natsu acercando más su rostro y dibujando una perfecta y picara sonrisa_—. _Aunque te puede quedar gustando_—_

Natsu estaba feliz, realmente tenía muchas ganas de estar con aquel extraño, quería saber que se sentía estar entre los brazos de un hombre tan fuerte e inusual, así que sin pensar en lo que le podía suceder siguió a aquel hombre fuera del bar, y camino absorta por su presencia en aquellas calles ya vacías.

Él había pensado en hacerlo en el bar, pero no quería arriesgarse, su mente nunca había estado tan hiperactiva ante la idea de hacer sufrir a alguien, primero pensó en llevarla al baño del bar y torturarla, bañarla con una botella de whisky y por qué no poner las cosas un poco calientes con un cigarrillo, pero desistió de la idea casi inmediatamente, tenía que trabajar, así que lo mejor era hacerlo lo más cerca posible para llegar a tiempo, de repente una brillante idea ilumino su mente, porque no hacerlo allí mismo, igual solo haría desorden en un lugar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parte trasera de una gran compañía, ese era el lugar preciso para cometer su crimen, pronto podría ver gritar de dolor a aquella insolente mujer.

—huu ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que te deje sin efectivo?... Aunque, la idea de este sucio y lúgubre lugar no me desagrada, creo que estaríamos más cómodos en mi casa ¿Qué dices?_ —_dijo Natsu.

— ¡Jamás! ¿Qué crees que haría yo en tu casa? además tengo un trabajo que hacer aquí así que lo considere lo más apropiado._ —_

—¿trabajo? Ha de ser muy interesante, no creo que seas un empleado para entrar así… pensándolo bien, tampoco tienes la cara de uno._ —_

—Si vienes con migo te explicare cuando estemos dentro._ —_

—De acuerdo_—_ acepto Natsu sin pensarlo.

Ofreciéndole una mano a su delicada compañía y cortando la alambrada de la cerca, corrieron por el patio trasero hasta una pequeña puerta que se encontraba cerrada, rápidamente y con una fuerza sobrehumana la cerradura fue cortada sin ningún problema, él la tomo de la mano y corrieron por las escaleras, sin lugar a dudas él sabía muy bien a donde debía dirigirse; en uno de los pasillos vieron a un hombre servirse café de una de las máquinas que allí se encontraban, Natsu no paso desapercibida la expresión de odio que le dirigía su acompañante al hombre de la máquina.

Muy despacio siguieron a aquel hombre y lo vieron entrar en una de las oficinas, se trataba de algún empleado de alto rango que se había quedado a trabajar hasta tarde, él ya había encontrado lo que buscaba, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, primero se desharía de ella, luego de él; hábilmente arrastro a Natsu hasta un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba cerca, asiendo uso de su gran fuerza la acorralo contra la pared, esto produjo que unos cuantos traperos que se encontraban allí cayeran al suelo.

—Vaya ahora sí que se ponen interesantes las cosas._ —_dijo Natsu, quien aunque no quería que lo notara estaba un poco agitada y sorprendida por el inesperado movimiento de su compañero, eso la extasiaba aun más.

—Mira niña te diré quien soy ya que dentro de poco no importará, me puedes decir BJ, y mi trabajo es asesinar personas molestas, ¿ves a ese tipo de allá afuera? Bueno él es mi presa de esta noche.-_ —_dijo Bj con una sonrisa macabra, esperando sentir que el cuerpo de la chica comenzara a temblar, o que esta emitiera algún grito, así podría taparle la boca arrancando una parte de su vestido para hacerlo.

—wuau eres más increíble de lo que pensaba, nunca he matado a nadie, hasta hoy, pero es un buen día para comenzar, será muy interesante._ —_dijo Natsu, su Miranda había cambiado completamente, sus ojos reflejaba una sonrisa siniestra, algo había sido despertado dentro de ella y él causante era aquel fascinante hombre.

Bj estaba furioso ¿Cómo podía no sentir nada aquella extraña, como no temblaba? Eso ya no era divertido, pero al mirar aquella expresión vacía, llena de odio y pasión, su instinto animal despertó, era como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo ¿Quién era esa mujer que le provocaba un sin fin de sensaciones que no podía explicar? Por un lado quería torturarla y verla temblar, pero quería saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar.

—Bien empecemos entonces, estoy muy ansiosa._ — _dijo Natsu zafándose de las manos de BJ y tomando el rostro de este, BJ por alguna razón estaba tieso, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, ella lo había atrapado con sus ardientes ojos; Natsu delineo sus labios suavemente, luego paso sensualmente su lengua y se poso sobre los labios de un BJ atónito, par ambos fue como si hubiera explotado una bomba, era la unión de dos polos iguales que luchaban por no repelerse.

Por un segundo Natsu se desconcentro, nunca antes había sentido unos labios tan cálidos, nunca había sentido esa agradable sensación en su piel, se dejo llevar dándole a BJ un beso fuerte, lujurioso y apasionado, un beso cargado de Natsu.

Cuando termino se deslizo por el cuerpo de BJ y abrió la puerta, ella sabía que haría.

—Bien vamos entonces._ — _dijo Natsu

BJ no pudo detenerla, solo pudo reaccionar después de unos cuantos segundos, y se dio cuenta del problema que tenía en las manos, su presa se había escapado, podría delatarlo con el hombre que debía asesinar, o peor podría haber corrido y buscar a la policía, debía pensar rápido, saco su cuchillo de la chaqueta y se apresuro hacia la oficina donde se encontraba su primer objetivo.

—debo darme prisa, primero le cortare el cuello para que no pueda gritar y asustar a la chica, luego la buscare a ella y le haré lo mismo, no podrá correr muy lejos yo soy mucho más rápido_ —. _Pensó BJ

Entro a la oficina asustando al hombre que se encontraba dentro, este se tiro al suelo al ver a aquella negra figura en la puerta, podía sentir a la muerte muy cerca, BJ levantó su cuchillo y se abalanzo hacia él, y a solo unos segundos de cumplir con su cometido escucho una voz terriblemente sensual y conocida.

—Vaya que aburrido, si lo matas así no me divertiré, deja que yo lo haga más emocionante._ —_

BJ no sabía como había pasado esto, pero detrás de una de las cortinas de la oficina estaba Natsu ¿Cómo había entrado sin ser vista? Era obvio que no había sido detectada, pues el hombre se alarmo aun más al ver a aquella hermosa muchacha, tanto BJ como su presa se quedaron sin aliento, Natsu camino hacia el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, con una mano desato el nudo de su corbata, y muy sensualmente paso esta alrededor de su cuello dándole la vuelta a aquel hombre que seguía mudo, Natsu comenzó a estrangularlo con una habilidad que BJ no pensó podía poseer una niña, él solo miraba y se sentía completamente feliz y realizado al ver aquel monstruoso acto.

—No te encanta, como su cara cambia de color, puedes ver como sufre mucho ¿no es así BJ?_ —_dijo Natsu, quien soltó al hombre que acababa de matar, este produjo un ruido seco al caer al suelo.

—Bien ¿y ahora qué?_ —_ preguntó ella.

—Nada vámonos._ —_dijo BJ

—Muy bien ¿pero dejarlo así no será un problema?_ —_

—Ya no es mi problema vamos._ —_


	2. Chapter 2 NOCHE NEGRA

**CAPÌTULO 2 NOCHE NEGRA**

Natsu no sentía nada por las personas desde hacía muchos años, no sabía lo que era el amor, ni mucho menos la compasión, no tenía ningún remordimiento, las demás personas que habitaban el mundo se habían convertido para ella en simples animales de los cuales podría desprenderse con facilidad en cualquier momento.

BJ por su parte quería respuestas, necesitaba saber que había pasado, cómo era posible que esa delicada niñita con la que sólo pensaba jugar para calmar su sed hubiera hecho algo como eso ¿Quién era realmente ella? así que decidió actuar, cuando salieron de las oficinas acóralo a Natsu en un callejón oscuro, sus ojos brillaban, estaba dispuesto a obtener respuestas sin importar que hiciera por ellas:

—¡Oye este es nuestro territorio!—dijo la voz de un hombre en el callejón. Sin saberlo una pandilla se encontraba reunida allí en ese mismo momento.

—Mira trae una chica hermosa—dijo uno de los hombres escrutando a Natsu con la mirada.

—Puedo per…—el hombre dejo de hablar al darse de cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía aquel extraño; de repente sintieron un frio aterrador y casi por instinto la padilla retrocedió y echo a correr al ver a BJ.

—¿Quién eres, como entraste a la oficina sin que él te viera? — pregunto BJ a Natsu.

—solo soy una pobre chica que quiere divertirse, por cierto me llamo Natsu, y bueno entre cuando él se dio la vuelta, además yo te dije que lo haría ¿no es así? —

—humm jajajaja estas loca, y eso me encanta, creí que no existían personas como tú— dijo Bj acariciando el rostro de Natsu.

—bueno me encanta saber que existe más personas como yo, me refiero a ti, no me mires con esos ojos BJ. —dijo esto último acercándosele al oído.

—Sabes, me encantaría tomarme un buen trago—dijo BJ soltando a Natsu, y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

Natsu lo siguió hasta una discoteca, era el único lugar que no estaba cerrado, BJ tomo la mano de Natsu y entro. Como el lugar era muy oscuro nadie noto la presencia de aquellos dos extraños, BJ se acerco al encargado y pidió un salón VIP y varias botellas de licor, al darse al vuelta el encargado quedo helado al ver esa fría pareja, sin dudarlo los llevo a un salón VIP y les trajo todas las botellas que habían pedio, a BJ no le gustaba que lo miraran de aquel modo, pensando en que no pagaría nada por el servicio, a pesar de ser un asesino era un hombre con clase, así que saco del bolsillo de su sucia gabardina un fajo de billetes y se los dio al encargado.

—No quiero que nos molesten—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro—dijo el encargado retirándose.

El lugar era muy elegante, había un gran sillón de cuero, una mesa con todas las bebidas y un tubo para nudistas.

— ¿Vienes mucho a lugares así? — pregunto Natsu un poco molesta al ver el tubo de baile.

—No, nunca he entrado a un sitio como este, no me gustan siempre hay mucho ruido —dijo BJ sirviendo las copas.

— ¿entonces por qué entramos? —pregunto Natsu

—Pensé que te gustaría, y que querías divertirte ¿es que acaso no debí hacerlo?—pregunto BJ mirándola a los ojos.

Natsu estaba un poco más relajada, ella siempre estaba en las discotecas, aunque nunca había visto un salón VIP con un tubo de baile, no sabía porque pero le alegraba que BJ no frecuentara esos lugares, la verdad para ella también eran muy aburridos, siempre estaba llenos de tipos que solo querían acostarse con ella, era frustrante.

—Bueno creo que si estas tu es un buen lugar, tal vez….podamos divertirnos aquí-dijo Natsu caminando hacia el tubo de baile — que interesante, nunca había visto uno de estos en un lugar así—dijo ella, y comenzó a bailar con el ritmo de la música.

A BJ no le importo, le causaba risa ver a una niña como esa tratando de seducirlo, él no caía tan fácil ante cualquiera, BJ seguía tomando de su copa y disfrutando de su licor sin prestar ninguna atención a lo que hacia Natsu, esta sabia que quería y eso era a BJ, le molesto un poco que no le prestará atención, pero eso lo hacía aun más interesante, era una guerra y definitivamente ella no perdería.

Natsu comenzó a moverse más sensualmente que nunca, y BJ sin notarlo poso sus ojos en ella, este trataba de no mirar, no quería quedar como un idiota otra vez, pero Natsu no lo dejaría perder la concentración, cada vez su cuerpo se delineaba más sensualmente por la barra haciendo que BJ se emocionara.

—Que calor hace creo que esto no me hará falta —dijo Natsu dejando caer su gabardina.

Pronto dejo ver una sensual blusa de encajes, poco a poco fue desabotonándola, y cuando pudo deshacerse por fin de ella, la arrojó hacia BJ, este la atrapo en el aire y saboreo el aroma que llevaba impreso, sin darse cuenta dejo su trago y se dirigió hacia Natsu.

Esta dejo notar la alegría que sentía por haber atraído a BJ a su telaraña, y sin perder el tiempo lo tomó de la gabardina negra y lo acerco a la barra, hábilmente le quito la gabardina a un ansioso BJ quien sin darse cuenta había dejado su escultural abdomen a la vista y comenzaba a bailar en la barra junto a ella; era una guerra y él no se quería quedar atrás, quería mostrarle a Natsu que él era todo un hombre y que sería ella quien caería rendida ante sus encantos.

El baile se ponía cada vez más salvaje, BJ mostraba una flexibilidad asombrosa con la cual se apegaba al cuerpo de Natsu, no se sabía quien seguía a quien; BJ tomó la cintura de Natsu y la pego a la barra, acerco su rostro y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, Natsu por su parte posaba sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de BJ y la acariciaba al mismo ritmo que él la lamia, la sensación era indescriptible.

El juego siguió hasta que Natsu no pudo más y bajo su mano intentando quitarle el pantalón, a lo que respondió aumentando el ritmo de sus besos y bajando por el pecho de Natsu. Paro un momento solo para ver aquel rostro lleno de placer, quería devolver el beso que Natsu le había robado, así que se apodero de sus labios y la beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, Natsu se dejo llevar y sin quererlo comenzó a subir sus manos por la espalda de BJ hasta que llego a su cabeza, donde acariciaba su cabello y enterraba sus dedos, esto le provoco a BJ un gran pero placentero escalofrió.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo aguantaron en esa posición, pero cuando se desprendieron les faltaba el aliento. BJ quedo atónito al ver el rostro de Natsu, era delicado y estaba totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos eran verdes y muy hermosos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión que tenían, era como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente, como una niña inocente que tiene su primera experiencia.

Este se sorprendió mucho porque Natsu parecía una chica muy experimentada, y sin quererlo recordó el rostro de alguien que era muy similar, por un momento bajo la cabeza, a lo que Natsu aprovecho para comenzar a lamer su cuello, al sentir la lengua de Natsu reaccionó y levanto de nuevo la mirada, tomo el rostro de Natsu y le dio un tierno Beso.

Sin decir una palabra caminó hacia el sofá y de una bocanada se bebió su trago, Natsu lo siguió, estaba muy sorprendida, nadie en su vida la había besado con tal delicadeza; Bj al verla acercarse la tomo de la cintura y la puso a su lado, tomo una copa de vino que le dio a Natsu lentamente mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, Natsu no decía nada, él tampoco, pasaron el resto de la noche abrazados en aquel sofá terminando con las botellas que Bj había pedido.

Natsu no entendía el por qué pero estaba aliviada en cierta forma, el solo debía hacerlo y ya, ella le permitiría hacer todo lo que él quisiera, pero aun así estaba feliz, estaba con el primer hombre que había rechazado su cuerpo perfecto.


	3. Chapter 3 EL NIDO DE LA ARAÑA

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL NIDO DE LA ARAÑA**

A pesar de la apacible noche, algo había sido despertado dentro de Natsu, algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que poseía, era su más letal arma y se convertiría en su mayor fortaleza…

—Bueno ya es de día supongo que alguien como tú no trabaja de día ¿o me equivoco BJ?_ —_dijo una hermosa mujer.

—Claro que trabajo de día, cualquier momento es bueno para trabajar, yo no le temo a hacer lo que más amo, mi querida Natsu… pero bueno ya que soy nuevo en esta ciudad y he encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo con tigo, ya no te dejare huir mi querida presa_—_dijo Bj tomando salvajemente el rostro de Natsu.

Natsu estaba pasmada el recuerdo de una salvaje mano la invadía aun así mostro toda su sensualidad en una hermosa sonrisa _—_ bien entonces me encantara mostrarte la ciudad, claro que si me llevas a trabajar, ya que soy muy curiosa y quiero aprender todo lo que el maestro BJ tenga que enseñarme-

—humm, no puedo_—_dijo retirando su mano.

—¿por qué?_ —_pregunto con ansiedad Natsu.

—Porque esta vez voy por una presa muy grande y no quiero que te involucres_—_

—Bien, pues ya es muy tarde, y si no me llevas con tigo me asegurare de contar todo lo que hiciste anoche BJ_—_

—humm no serias tan tonta… ¿me estas amenazando pequeña mocosa?_—_Dijo BJ quien con un gesto muy infantil comenzó a estrujaler los cachetes a Natsu.

—Que haces, me duele_—_dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

Bj y Natsu se quedaron pasmados mirándose a los ojos, como era posible que él hiciera algo así, sin duda Natsu sacaba lo peor de él…

—Bien, ya que hablamos de trabajo ¿conoces de casualidad donde están las empresas Takarada?_ —_

—hummm tal vez, pero quiero que me respondas antes ¿por qué quieres saber de las empresas Takarada, vas a matar a algún empleado? Porque hay muchas oficinas y lugares que son de esas empresas_ —_

—fuss, no me interesa ningún tonto empleado, digamos que tengo una deuda pendiente con el presidente._ —_

—Haaa que interesante… entonces cuando estés listo ven a buscarme a mi casa, aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde pero bueno, te diré todo lo que quieras de los Takarada _—_dijo Natsu sacando una pequeña tarjeta de su bolso y arrojándosela a BJ.

— ¿tarde por qué?_ —_dijo en voz baja BJ mientras la hermosa mujer que lo había sacado de sus casillas se perdía entre la multitud matutina_ —_waaaaiiii pero que le pasa, como se atreve a irse así como así, otra vez se me escapo AHHHH NO DEJARE QUE TE BURLES DE MI_ —_gritaba un enojado BJ.

—¿pero qué le pasa a ese loco?, vámonos se ve muy peligroso_—_murmuraba la gente en la calle.

No muy lejos de allí la presa más importante para BJ se disponía a regresar a casa; era un hombre de unos 33 años de cabello rubio, y muy apuesto, sus ojos azules mostraban una fría mirada, aunque su sonrisa denotara lo contrario, su nombre era Kuun Takarada, presidente de las empresas del mismo nombre.

—amor, debimos decirle que regresábamos a casa_—_

—Claro que no, algo malo nos hubiera pasado si se enterara._ —_

—como puedes decir eso, es tu hij…_ —_

—por eso lo dijo_—_

—¿Qué pasa Brayan por qué no nos movemos?_ —_gritaba enojado el señor Takarada

—lo siento señor pero parece que hay una riña y…haaa ¿Qué haces mocoso?_ —_grito el conductor.

Pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar cuando los ocupantes de aquel lujoso vehículo vieron como una gran luz y un fuerte estruendo invadieron la calle, acabando con todo el ruido de la mañana.

No lejos de allí en una elegante casa al estilo japonés, una hermosa chica tomaba un relajante baño; en aquella gran bañera poco a poco iban desapareciendo las marcas que había dejado la sangre, y en la memoria de Natsu también comenzaba a difuminarse el rostro del asustado hombre que había matado; pero lo que jamás olvidaría, seria a aquel hombre misterioso y tenebroso, que sin saberlo llevaba una marca que Natsu no borraría tan fácilmente como aquella sangre.

—Bien, dormiré un poco y luego preparare todo_—_decía una cansada Natsu poniéndose su bata favorita.

—Traeré buen vino para celebrar, esta noche sin dudas tu serás mío BJ como que me llamo Natsu Takarada, eso te lo aseguro jajajaja._ —_

Las horas pasaban y lejos de pensar en lo que estaba pasando en las calles Natsu se quedo dormida, pensando en cómo iba a disfrutar esa noche con su nueva adquisición.


	4. Chapter 4: CAZADORES EN LAS SOMBRAS

**CAPÍTULO 4: CAZADORES EN LAS SOMBRAS**

Después de dormir plácidamente casi todo el día Natsu fue despertada súbitamente por una de sus empleadas que gritaba desesperadamente.

—Señorita Natsu, señorita Natsu, el señor y la señora han…. _—_

—Ya dilo de una vez o déjame dormir_—_dijo tranquilamente Natsu dándose la vuelta y cobijándose de nuevo.

—Es que el señor Kuu ….(sob) (sob).. Ha sufrido un atentado_—_dijo la criada que no paraba de llorar.

—humm que pena_— _dijo Natsu poniendo una pequeña sonrisa malévola.

—¿es que acaso no le importa?_ —_pregunto la criada que había quedado pasmada ante tal respuesta.

—claro que me importa, son mis padres después de todo, pero… ¿a ti te importa más no es así?_ —_

—¿Qué?_ —_

Natsu se levanto de la cama completamente desnuda y con una de sus delicadas manos comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la criada, ante la mirada atónita de otra empleada que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Te importa más… porque te gusta ¿no es así?_ —_

—No, claro que no señorita Natsu, como cree que…_—_

—Pues me pareció_—_ dijo interrumpiéndola._ —_ Por cómo te revolcabas de placer con él la otra noche_—_dijo Natsu. La mano con la cual sostenía el rostro de la empleada dejo de pronto de ser tan delicada, pues Natsu la apretaba con fuerza, con una fuerza que no se imaginaba; lo disfrutaba extrañamente quería ver hasta dónde podía apretar ese rostro lleno de pánico, recordaba las memorias de la noche anterior, y recordaba a aquel sombrío hombre; de repente, una sonrisa inundo su rostro y relajo su mano.

—Preparen una buena comida para esta noche…aaah y pueden irse a descansar temprano todos ustedes._ —_

—pero señorita Natsu… _—_

—no quiero peros, no quiero a nadie esta noche, deberían agradecerme y no ser tan imprudentes._ —_

—no es eso, es que abajo la está esperando la policía._ —_

— ¿y para qué?_ —_ pregunto sin ningún interés.

—Es por el atentado de sus padres._ —_

Sin ninguna gana Natsu se puso una bata y bajo para ver el alboroto que se había armado en su casa, estaba furiosa al pensar en que su amado plan para esa noche no se llevaría a cabo; corrió por las escaleras, y se encontró con un hombre alto de unos 24 años, a pesar de que usaba unas feas gafas se veía muy bien, Natsu lo conocía perfectamente, aunque nunca lo hubiera visto en persona su familia era leyenda y estaba segura de que portaba aquel apellido.

Por la gran conmoción que le produjo aquel joven Natsu resbaló cayendo nada más y nada menos que en las manos de aquel apuesto oficial.

—Debe tener más cuidado, señorita ¿Natsu Takara, verdad?_ —_

—Hummm, si, aahhh, lo siento, ya puede bajarme gracias._ — _dijo Natsu

—ahh sí lo siento, lo había olvidado jejejje, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito, soy el encargado del caso de su padre._ —_

—Mucho gusto _—_dijo Natsu dándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ah perdóneme, bajo así y por poco se lastima…. No me gusta dar malas noticias pero como sabe sus padres sufrieron un atentado._ —_

—_¡_Ehh!_—_

—sé que es algo sorpresivo, lo siento mucho… pero no se angustie, o bueno supongo que sí lo está, perdóneme de nuevo… la cosa es que su madre está en el hospital, el conductor y el guardaespaldas están graves y su padre…_—_

¿Qué pasa con él?_ —_ pregunto Natsu completamente asustada.

—Bueno, hasta el momento no hemos podido encontrar su cuerpo._ —_

_¿_ahh?_ —_Natsu se tapó la boca para no gritar, el miedo y la angustia se veía reflejados en esos ojos chispeantes.

—no, no, no no quiere decir eso que este muerto…no se desespere, por el momento vamos a quedarnos aquí y a cuidar de usted, ya que no sabemos quién hizo algo así… pero no se preocupe lo atrapare se lo juro yo la protegeré con mi vida se lo prometo._ —_ los ojos del inspector cambiaron de aspecto, de una mirada dulce y casi juguetona a una fiera y seria expresión.

Natsu pidió permiso y corrió a su cuarto, se encerró en el baño, se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a llorar, podía sentir la desesperación recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, de repente recordó que ella era Natsu Takarada y que su padre era Kuu Takarada. Tomó una ducha rápida, cogió su maleta y empaco algunas prendas, saco el dinero de la caja fuerte y lo coloco dentro, no sabía que haría, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que debía salir de allí inmediatamente.

—Si está vivo, el vendrá por mí, yo debo…_—_pensaba Natsu.

Al correr por el pasillo, abrió una pequeña puerta que se encontraba escondida al final del corredor, había una estrecha escalera, la escalera que muy pocos conocían, al pasar corriendo Natsu pudo ver una sombra, y sintió esa mirada penetrante que ella conocía muy bien en su nuca, rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

—Vas a alguna parte cariño_—_

Esa voz oscura y grave la conocía muy bien, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, y de repente una violenta sacudida la saco del trance, cayo contra la pared y se cortó la blusa con una de las decoraciones de armas que a su padre tanto le gustaban; no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo siguiendo su camino sabiendo que él seguramente la seguía de cerca y que no dudaría en mandarla al otro lado, los recuerdos de Natsu llegaban sin piedad, podía recordar a aquella niña que caía por el acantilado, ella había sido la primera y Natsu no quería seguir ese camino.

Ya había pasado toda la seguridad de la casa, a salvo en la calle el aire frio la hizo entrar en razón, trato de caminar un poco más despacio, pero pronto sintió que la seguían, no veía nada ni a nadie pero sabía cómo buena cazadora que ahora alguien quería que ella fuera su presa, camino más deprisa y de repente una enorme mano la detuvo y le tapó la boca.

—Pensé que estabas esperándome ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, que no sabes que los locos andan sueltos a estas horas?_ —_

—Por dios tu sí que no sabes cómo llamar la atención de las personas, tan poco contacto humano has tenido BJ, casi me matas del susto_—_

— ¿pero qué te pasa, nunca pensé verte tan pálida? Haaa, ya veo bueno vamos y me cuentas quien te persigue ¿no crees?_ —_

—Sí._ —_ fue lo único que pudo articular Natsu, BJ rodero su cintura y desapareció con ella como si una gran neblina se los hubiera tragado; A pesar de lo rápido que BJ se movía Natsu no se sentía cansada, no sentía nada, poco a poco se fue recuperando al sentir como las manos de BJ la sujetaban.

—Bueno, ya que me perdí de ver tu cama…bueno digo tu casa ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_ —_

—Hummm ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?_ —_

—Pues no lo sé, podemos buscar a quien te seguía y divertirnos un rato…_—_

—NO, es una pésima idea para esta noche._ —_

—Bueno entonces ¿quieres ir a mi casa?_ —_ pregunto BJ con una sonrisa siniestra y seductora.

—Claro, me encantaría ver tu casa_—_dijo Natsu y comenzó a caminar_ —_Anda que esperas._ —_

—en serio ¿quieres que vallamos a mi casa?_ —_

—Claro, muévete_—_

—Oee, espera tu ni siquiera sabes dónde queda, Natsu espérame…_—_

Muy lejos de allí en la mansión Takarada todo sucumbía al pánico.

—que horrible esa niña insolente, por dios nunca pensé que te hiciera algo así, hasta yo me quede sin habla._ —_

—ella es una abominación, puede ser la hija del perfecto y hermoso Kuu pero es demoniaca._ —_

—Oye y es verdad… ¿Qué te acostaste con él?_ —_

—Por dios como me dices eso._ —_

La empleada salió de la cocina con unas cuantas toallas, pero una mano la tomo por detrás evitando que gritara, lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—Señor K…_—_

—shiii, shiii, necesito que me hagas un favor Kami…_—_


	5. Chapter 5 UNA NOCHE CON SABOR A SANGRE

ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON SUPER LEMON JEJEJE… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)

**CAPITULO 5: UNA NOCHE CON SABOR A SANGRE**

Poco a poco la noche caía sobre Tokio y a pesar de lo que pensaba Natsu sobre el lugar donde BJ vivía, se encontró rodeada rápidamente de lujosas calles llenas de restaurantes elegantes y grandes tiendas; a pesar del bullicio unas calles más allá encontraron un lujoso y tranquilo vecindario, BJ se detuvo en una de las elegantes casas y abrió la puerta ante la mirada atónita de Natsu.

— ¿Qué te pasa pareces tonta con esa cara?_ —_

— Es que… ¿tú vives aquí, de verdad, o vamos a robar este lugar o a matar a alguien a dentro?_ —_

— Jajajaja mi querida niña nadie me había dicho algo así… claro que es mi casa, me gusta vivir muy bien ¿tienes algún problema con eso? _— _pregunto BJ agarrando el rostro de la pobre Natsu.

Hummm, estas helada, mejor entramos _—_

La casa no era para nada humilde, muy al estilo japonés y bien decorada, además estaba bastaste retirada de las otras casa, lo único del estilo de BJ que Natsu pudo encontrar.

— Prepararé algo _— dijo con una seria mirada BJ._

-_— _¿sabes cocinar? Jajajaja no lo puedo creer _—_

— La verdad no se mucho, pero tuve una maestra exigente que me obligo a aprender._ —_

— ¿Maestra? No sé por qué pero eso me molesta un poco _— pensó Natsu — _¿y quién era tu maestra? _—_preguntó con un tono un poco altanero.

— jumm, eso ya no importa, ella está muerta._ —_

—humm bien_— _mejor no pregunto nada con esa cara de dolor que pone….

— bueno me alagas, nunca un hombre había cocinado para mí_—_ dijo Natsu con un tono muy sensual _—_¿quieres que te ayude?_ —_dijo Natsu acercándose por detrás y tomando entre sus manos el cuchillo que BJ sostenía.

—Claro hermosa, puedes pasarme el condimento de aquella mesa._ —_

—hummm_—_ ¿condimento? Pero yo no sé cuál es el condimento casi nunca he estado en una cocina ¡HAAAAAWWWW QUE VOY A HACER, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE DE CUENTA QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA _— _pensaba desesperada.

— uhh pero que cara pone jamás había visto un rostro así jajajaja, es linda aunque se vea tonta jajajaj_—_ Es el frasco rojo _— _dijo BJ al ver que Natsu no reaccionaba.

— Ahh si, ¿este?_ —_

si muy bien_—_

Natsu era un completo desastre, estaba muy animada pasándole cosas a un pobre BJ que no sabía qué hacer, jamás había tenido ayuda en la cocina, y menos una tan mala.

— pero que le pasa, no pensé verla tan animada, AUNQUE ME ESTA DESESPERANDO… ¿y porque trae esa falda tan corta y tan…?... pero qué piensas ¿Qué demonios pasa con migo…uhm ponerme así por una niña?... ¿podría darle un muy buen uso a esas piernas?..._ —_

— BJ, BJ, eso se quema ¿no crees?_ —_

— Haaaa, ¡DIABLOS¡_ —_ humm Natsu ¿puedes pasarme la olla que está en aquel estante de encima? Usa la escalera para que alcances _ —_

— Si claro ¿es esta..? uhh _ —_ Exclamo Natsu al sentir como una mano se colaba por entre sus piernas.

— No, esa no es la que quiero_ —_ decía BJ quien no había aguantado la tentación de tocar a Natsu.

Suavemente su mano se deslizaba de arriba abajo, acariciando suavemente la delicada piel de sus piernas desnudas.

¿entonces es esta?... ohhh está un poco más arriba_ —_

— Esa era la que quería_ —_ dijo Bj tomando la olla y volviendo a su tarea de hacer la cena.

— Pero que le pasa, eso fue tan…hay ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Quiero más, definitivamente quiero más de este hombre jugoso, no dejare que juegues con migo, yo también se cómo complacer a un hombre._ —_

— La cena esta lista, come_ —_ dijo BJ.

La cena paso más tranquilamente de lo que esperaban, pero Natsu quería jugar y a pesar de todos los inconvenientes no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

— Humm ¡quiero ver tu casa! Daré una vuelta mientras recoges los platos._ —_ y dicho esto Natsu comenzó a pasearse por todo lado buscando solo una cosa…

— que le pasa pensé que lavaría los platos._ —_

Al acabar con el último plato BJ decidió buscar a su traviesa invitada, pero no hubo necesidad porque Natsu llego corriendo, vestida con una de sus camisetas, claro que esta era muy al estilo de BJ, estaba bastante rasgada como para dejar ver sus potentes abdominales, aunque eso no era lo que más se resaltaba en el cuerpo de Natsu.

¿Qué…..que estás haciendo? _—_ dijo BJ que estaba completamente helado ante esa figura majestuosa.

— bueno ya que pasare la noche aquí, quería ponerme algo más cómodo y vi tu camiseta, me encanto porque se parece al traje negro que siempre traes_ —_ dijo con una sonrisa sensual Natsu.

— haa ya veo, entonces déjame ponerte más cómoda _ —_ dijo BJ con una mirada seductora y llena de malicia.

Sin siquiera notarlo Natsu ya estaba en los brazos de BJ y se dirigía hacia su habitación, bruscamente la tiro en su cama.

— Bueno ya que vas a quedarte déjame decirte que tengo serias reglas en mi casa._ —_

— uuuhh eso suena interesante._ —_

— hum… primera: si andas con una minifalda, o con mi camisa que te deja ver las piernas, puede pasarte esto…._ —_

Bruscamente BJ metió su mano en la feminidad de Natsu haciéndola gritar, saco su mano solo para deleitarse de sus exquisitas piernas, mientras Natsu temblaba y se revolcaba en su cama.

— Segundo… no me gusta que nadie use mi ropa…_ —_

Muy despacio BJ le quito su camiseta, recorriendo con cuidado la delicada silueta de su cintura, paso por su abdomen perfecto y llego a sus pechos que toco con suavidad, luego deslizo la prenda fuera de Natsu y puedo contemplar mejor el maravilloso paisaje de su cuerpo, pero algo en particular llamo su atención, en un costado de la cintura de Natsu había una gran herida, pudo notar que era lo suficientemente profunda como para causarle un gran dolor a su portadora.

BJ sintió compasión por la pobre Natsu y decidió hacer algo para aliviar su dolor…

— ¿Cómo te cortaste?_ —_

¿haaa?_ —_

BJ puso su boca en la herida que tenía un poco de sangre y comenzó a lamer muy suavemente, Natsu sintió dolor, pero también un placer que nunca había sentido antes, era delicioso sentir los labios y la boca caliente de BJ aunque su herida doliera mucho. Luego de un buen rato en el cual BJ había cerrado la herida con su saliva se levantó.

— Voy a curarte eso, no querrás una cicatriz._ —_

— Que, espera no te vayas por favor…AWWW_ —_ grito Natsu al sentir como BJ le ponía un desinfectante y comenzaba sanar su herida.

— valla sí que eres llorona, que bueno que mi casa no trasmite ruido alguno al exterior porque esta noche vas a gritar mucho, conejita._ —_

— humm eso espero, pero no es justo que tú me des un apodo como ese, no me gusta, además yo solo sé que te llaman BJ, y ni siquiera sé qué diablos significan las siglas, puede ser ¿be..?_ —_

— nada de eso, la B es de Black, como negro en inglés y la J es porque me llamo Jack, soy Black Jack, y lo de conejita…uhhhh eso es porque tienes una piel muy suave y te asustas como un conejo cuando le van a cortar la cabeza._ —_

— Que dulce, cada vez me doy cuenta de que solo te gusta ver la gente cuando esta pálida y fría._ —_

—sí, es verdad, pero me gusta por una extraña razón verte a ti caliente y…_— _BJ se acercó para susurrarle al oído_—_ completamente roja.

Dicho esto la fiera despertó. Jack metió su lengua en los oídos de Natsu haciéndola estremecer, luego, bajo suavemente y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla que se extendió por todo su cuello, sus manos no se quedaron atrás y suavemente acariciaban los pechos de Natsu, ella solo podía gemir de placer entre las manos de BJ, se sentía como mantequilla al fuego ardiente, su cuerpo no respondía mientras trataba de sujetarlo por algún lado, estaba tiesa y a la merced de esas manos.

—Hawww_— _que pasa Natsu reacciona, debes hacer algo lo que sea… lo que sea…_—pensaba._

En un impulso Natsu metió sus manos entre la gabardina de BJ y con una agilidad impresionante se deshizo de ella; con cuidado fue acercando sus senos a aquel torneado pecho, y comenzó a acariciar con curiosidad por todos los lugares que se dejaban alcanzar; BJ se éxito mucho con la maniobra de su compañera, gozaba enormemente el besar su cuello mientras ella lo hacía estremecerse con sus manos. Natsu comenzó a probar aquel delicioso manjar, su lengua lamia de arriba abajo el pecho de BJ, cuando se sentía seca lo besaba intensamente para no perder ningún componente esencial de su cuerpo.

Por otra parte BJ recorría con sus manos todo lo que Natsu ofrecía, se levantaba lentamente y besaba su cuerpo como ella lo hacía, claro que tenía que sujetarla fuertemente para que lo dejara llegar a ese húmedo lugar donde ella se volvía loca. Él nunca se había sentido tan emocionado, probó a Natsu con todos sus sentidos, la palpaba con sus fuertes manos, la delineaba con su ojos, oía sus gemidos llenos de placer, saboreaba el aroma que emitía su cuerpo excitado, y por supuesto, la besaba como nunca, a veces muy fuerte y otras suave y lentamente disfrutando del momento.

Natsu se sentía en el paraíso, no podía creer que el cuerpo humano pudiera sentir tantas cosas a la vez, quería a BJ, deseaba tocar ver y probar, sus manos se movían como locas, su boca buscaba la suya y lo hacía temblar al meter su lengua y acariciar lo que había dentro; los dos estaban a punto de estallar así que BJ sin querer dejo ir su cuerpo y comenzó a entrar en el de Natsu, los dos gritaron al tiempo, y Natsu al sentir aquello movió sus caderas para permitirle que entrara y la recorriera más a fondo, BJ no dejaba pasar la invitación; así continuaron disfrutando del momento hasta que ya no lo soportaron más y terminaron al tiempo, un poco de sangre que salía de Natsu bañaba a BJ, pero el placer era tanto que ni siquiera lo noto.

—Señor Ku…_—_

—shiii, shiii, necesito que me hagas un favor Kami…_—_

¿un favor… que quiere?_ —_

—Kami ya no lo soporto más, te contare la verdad, pero necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de Natsu_—_

¿Qué?..._ —_


	6. Chapter 6: PENA

**HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN, Y A LOS QUE COMENTAN, LAMENTO NO SUBIR TAN SEGUIDO PERO HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO Y NO ME HA QUEDADO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, POR ESO ESTE CAPITULO ES LARGO, INTENTARE SUBIR MÁS SEGUIDO ESTE FIC, NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS A MEDIO HACER JEJEJE GRACIAS Y COMENTEN **

…**...**

**CAPÌTULO 6: PENA**

—Las empresas Takarada han pasado por innumerables pruebas para alcanzar el gran éxito y la admiración del exigente público japonés; a través de los años nos hemos esforzado por presentar ante nuestros clientes lo mejor de la industria, es por eso que les aseguro que en la convención de este año, seguiremos dando nuestros mejores esfuerzos, y complaceremos completamente a todos nuestros asistentes._ — _

—Presidente Takarada, recientemente el vice-presidente de la empresa y quien es su hijo, ha sufrido un atentado ¿Qué puede decir ante esto?_— pregunto uno de los periodistas._

—No ha sido un atentado, se lo aseguro, la prensa exagera todo… con respecto a eso, es cierto que mi hijo sufrió un pequeño accidente cuando regresaba al país… un conductor irresponsable estrello el vehículo en el que viajaba mi querido Kuu, pero no se preocupen no fue nada grave, les aseguro que podrán verlo en la convención de este año apoyándonos como siempre._ —_

—Se ha hablado recientemente de su retiro ¿es esto cierto, y quién ocuparía su lugar en la presidencia?_ —_

—_¿_ah? no todavía soy muy joven como para retirarme, les aseguro que seguiré dando mi gran amor al mundo entero y a esta compañía por muchos años más._ —_

—Nos alegra mucho escuchar eso, es usted el mejor presidente que ha tenido la empresa_— _dijo uno de los asistentes.

—Bien hemos concluido así la rueda de prensa, los invito a todos a formar parte de la gran convención Love me, donde encontraran los mejores y últimos adelantos de nuestra compañía, así como mucha diversión._ —_

En medio de aplausos y luces incandescentes un hombre de larga barba vestido como un faraón bajaba del escenario, a su lado un muchacho casi imperceptible para los demás lo acompañaba.

—Abuelo, no crees que… ¿mi querida prima se enojara mucho cuando sepa el nombre que le pusiste a la convención?_ —_

—seguro que sí María, aunque tú sabes que todo esto lo hacemos por ella… y por ti claro está._ —_

—Bien, ya quiero ver su hermosa cara cuando le cuente_—_ dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados con una gran sonrisa…

"Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, no lo entendía, los gritos se perdían en mi mente, a decir verdad desde ese día jamás entendí que era…. mi padre llego muy tarde como siempre, estaba feliz de verlo, corrí a sus brazos, pero esta vez me rehuyeron como si yo no existiera en su memoria _—_Está cansado_—_ decía con una angelical sonrisa mi madre, aun así sus ojos estaba nublados; y cuando los ojos se enceguecen, borran todo aquello que más te importa, esa es la niebla que yo he heredado…"

La sonrisa de Black Jack se dibujaba, tan macabra y magistral, tan fría y divertida, la sangre corría por sus manos, al otro lado del cuchillo un hombre pedía piedad, con un gran grito desapareció el silencio que luego retorno de entre la penumbra…

Poco a poco una confundida Natsu abría sus ojos para encontrarse ante la escultural figura de un hombre bañado en sudor; su semblante era hermoso y tranquilo, su rostro estaba relajado: _—_ sin duda lo ha hecho muchas veces_— _pensó ella; aun así esa figura perfecta que nublaba su vista la asusto. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, no podía caminar bien, seguramente no se había despertado del todo, entro al baño y su cuerpo cayó al otro lado de la puerta.

—Está bien, está bien, ahora soy fuerte, estoy completa…_—_ se decía una Natsu completamente alterada, en sus ojos las lágrimas peleaban por salir._ —_No, es porque soy así, es por eso nada más…no te asustes todo está bien._ —_ y con esas palabras su corazón encontró de nuevo la calma…

—Despierta._ — _ le decía una suave mano acariciando su cabeza.

-¿eh?..-

—Despierta dormilón._ —_ BJ abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás hubiera presenciado; aquella angelical mano solo le servía para comprobar que lo que tenía en frente era real: era hermosa, tenía una sonrisa encantadora que brillaba tanto como sus rosadas mejillas, instintivamente BJ la tocó quería sentir que no soñaba, aunque él lo sabía perfectamente, en sus sueños llenos de dolor y maldad no podía haber algo tan hermoso, no podía haber soñado nada parecido, pasó su mano sobre aquellas mejillas, las cuales acaricio tan lenta y amorosamente que provocó un escalofrió en ella.

—Buenos días_—_ me decía mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, jamás pensé que tuviera esa sonrisa tan angelical, después de tener que despertarlo porque tenía el rostro totalmente aterrador, como si algo lo molestara profundamente-pensó Natsu.

—_H_a estado sonando desde esta mañana_ —_

¿qué cosa?_ —_

—Tu teléfono Jack…me tome el atrevimiento de contestarlo._ —_

—Humm… ¡Hola!_ —_

—hola Jack soy yo, te tengo noticias muy agradables ¿quieres oírlas?_ —_decía la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—sí dime._ —_

—Pero primero, ¿dime quien te está acompañando? Parece que tienes una interesante invitada_ —_

—_Eso no importa—_

—_Bien, tendré tiempo de conocerla luego, es inusual que estés con una mujer después de lo que pasó—_

—_jum— decía BJ dibujando en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa, Natsu al verlo no pudo evitar sentir miedo, esa sonrisa era tan fría, como si el alma de BJ hubiera huido de su cuerpo._

— _¿tienes noticias? —_

—_Encontré la casa…—_

…

—_Señor kuu por favor es imposible que me pida algo así—_

—_mira, te contare la verdad….Natsu no es mi hija, es la hija de Juliet, con quien me case para ayudarla. —_

— _¿Qué? ELLA NO ES SU HIJA— Gritó la empleada._

—_shii… Kami, por favor es un secreto, es mi secreto más íntimo—dijo tomando el rostro de la empleada— pero Natsu tiene un grave problema, es genético, no la culpo lo heredo de su padre, por eso quiero ayudarla antes de que lastime a alguien—_

— _¿y qué problema tiene la señorita Natsu? —_

_¿no lo has descubierto? Me refiero a su actitud—_

_¿a su mala actitud?—_

—_sí así es Kami, Natsu tiene el gen de la locura, ella sufre de trastornos mentales, su padre era un asesino y ella puedo heredarlo también, después de lo que me contaste…. De cómo te trata ¿no te da miedo que te lastime?—_

—_humm…. Claro que sí PERO YO LO SOPORTARE POR USTED—_

—_Kami, mi linda Kami, no tienes por qué hacerlo, ayúdame a demostrar que Natsu no está bien, entonces la llevaran a un lugar donde puedan darle ayuda. —_

_¿y como quiere que haga eso? —_

_Muy fácil, le pondremos una trampa, así podremos grabarla y tendremos pruebas para que Juliet no se oponga cuando la internemos, sólo tienes que ayudarme a provocarla—le decía Kuu mientras acariciaba su rostro— y así...cuando ella ya no este, Juliet no será un problema y podremos estar juntos tú y yo Kami, entonces… ¿Qué dices? —_

_Claro que sí, yo hare cualquier cosa por ti…—_

…

—_Bien voy en seguida—dijo él colgando el teléfono. —Natsu, tengo que salir—dijo un aún dormido BJ dispuesto a levantarse de la cama._

—_¡kyaaaaaa! —_

—_¿qué pasa porque gritas así Natsu? —_

—_es que estas completamente desnudo, tapate por favor ¿no te da vergüenza levantarte así? —decía una sonrojada Natsu._

—_¿vergüenza? No, ¿por qué debería?...hummm, pensé que ya me conocías muy bien, además no te hagas la santa—_

—_¡YO NO ME HAGO LA SANTA ERES UN DESCARADO LEVANTANDOTE EN ESAS FACHAS!—_

—_No es posible… no me digas que todos tus amantes se levantaban ya vestidos—decía en medio de risas—oh ¿será posible que yo fuera tu primera vez? —_

—_¿hum? — _

—_bueno no importa…. Supongo que no te di tiempo para ver, aunque lo tocaras todo, entonces mejor aprovecha esta oportunidad y mira con detalle— dijo Bj con una sonrisa mortalmente seductora. —voy a bañarme primero…¿Qué es ese olor?...¿no me digas que..? —_

—_AHHHHHH, EL DESAYUNO—Y con estas palabras salió corriendo de la habitación una muy roja Natsu, sin dudas BJ se había encontrado con la cosa más peligrosa en el mundo, a Natsu._

_Cuando terminaron de desayunar lo que pudo BJ rescatar esa mañana de la estufa, se dispusieron a salir; Natsu estaba inquieta y preocupada, no quería regresar a su casa y menos encontrarse con lo que la estaba esperando, por alguna razón se sentía segura con un asesino como Jack, él era fuerte y le daba confianza. Por otra parte, BJ quería deshacerse rápido de ella, necesitaba encontrarse con su informante lo antes posible para determinar así su siguiente paso, después de todo el venir a Tokio tenía sólo un objetivo._

_¿seguro que no te interesa que te acompañe? —_

—_claro que no, es un asunto privado… mejor vete—_

—_jum y ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE ME DEJES ASÍ? ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUERIAS ERA DIVERTIRTE! ¿NO ES ASÍ? —Gritaba un poco enojada Natsu, después de todo se sentía un poco usada, y ella no dejaría que eso pasara._

—_Es por un trabajo, no lo mal intérpretes, ya te lo dije—_

—_ahh… es verdad, lo siento—decía apenada —bueno ¿y cuando te volveré a ver Jack? recuerda que me debes unas lecciones—_

—_tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar… pero recuerda que tú también me debes algo…—_

_¿deberte? ¡ja! Por favor, yo ya te lo pague anoche, aunque….fuera solo un antojo—decía con una fría mirada Natsu. Con ese gesto puedo ver cono BJ se ponía un poco furioso._

—_Bien… por ser tu puedes antojarte cuando quieras, pero eso significa que yo también, así que no te preocupes tú ya sabes dónde encontrarme y yo… bueno soy mejor de lo que piensas buscando gente, así que de seguro te encontrare. —_

—_que bien, entonces mejor me voy… debe estar furioso, pero que le voy a hacer, así lo amo…—_

_¿QUÉ? —Preguntaba expectante BJ._

—_nada, nada, perdón, hablaba en voz alta—_

_Ya veo… más te vale que no te encuentre con nadie Natsu, porque los que usan lo mío se ponen en el baúl de los recuerdos. —_

_Qué lindo, lo tendré en cuenta— y con una pícara sonrisa y un sensual caminado, Natsu se alejaba poco a poco y Bj se disponía a dar el siguiente paso para cumplir la meta que lo había traído a esa gran ciudad._

_Al otro lado, el destino que uniría a Black Jack, un asesino que haría leyenda, y Natsu, una joven con mucho potencial, se entretejía rápidamente; Natsu llegaba a las puertas de la elegante mansión de los Takarada, estaba un poco desarreglada, así que haciendo uso de toda su sensualidad, saco un espejo, se arregló el cabello y se pintó sus carnosos labios; estaba asustada, pero se daba ánimos para entrar en su casa y encarar al hombre culpable de que su cuerpo tuviera una cicatriz._

—_Bueno, por lo menos es buen enfermero— decía mientras se tocaba la herida que BJ le había curado— Bien Natsu-chan vamos a demostrar de que somos capaces, voy a mostrarte todo mi amor querido padre…—_

…_.._

_¡valla siempre con esas fachas, asustando a la gente! ¿no es así Cain? —_

_Fuuss— refunfuño aquel hombre apagando el cigarrillo que fumaba. —y tú siempre haciéndote el tonto, ya te he dicho que no me llames así, soy Jack—_

_pufff—al escuchar aquellas palabras, el hombre que acompañaba a Jack no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada— jajajaja deja ya eso, no puedo creer que todavía asustas a la gente con cuentos infantiles como Jack el destripador, eres terrible, pero bueno, a lo que vinimos, vamos por un café y té diré lo que he averiguado—_

_bien — decía mientras se levantaba._

_Ya enserio, cómprate ropa decente, debes aprender a pasar desapercibido, algún día ya no podre protegerte—_

_No te pido que lo hagas…— dijo Bj un poco cabizbajo._

_Los dos hombre llegaron a un pequeño café, eran una pareja singular, por un lado estaba BJ con su aura mortal y altanera, y por el otro su compañero, el cual era totalmente diferente, con su rostro muy sonriente y calmado:_

—_bien, tengo grandes noticias para ti, no solo he encontrado la casa que buscábamos mi querido Cain, si no que el dueño está de regreso—_

_¿ese desgraciado volvió? —_

—_así es, el infeliz está en casa, pero tengo una propuesta para ti…—_

_Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Takarada, un mojado señor kuu bajaba las escaleras:_

—_¡valla tan perezoso como siempre, hasta ahora te bañas! —_

—_que voy a hacer si por tu culpa no puedo dormir, que desconsiderada eres, he estado toda la noche pensando en qué clase de horrible lugar estaría mi niñita, y tu llegas como si nada—_

_Perdóname, papí, tu sabes que no me gusta que te angusties por mí—_

—_bien, ven aquí Natsu, seca el cabello de tu padre, y mientras lo haces… supongo que debo darte un buen regaño—_

_Humm como quieras— dijo Natsu con una mirada retadora._

_En el cuarto de sus padres, ahora solo ocupado por Kuu, se encontraba Natsu secando con gran delicadeza el cabello dorado de su padre, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, Natsu le guardaba un gran respeto y algo de admiración, pero sobretodo amor._

—_bien ¿y dónde estabas anoche? —_

—_Estaba con un lindo chico—_

_¿en serio?... bueno no me extraña eres realmente hermosa como tu madre, aun así ¿sabes que no dejaré que mi niña este con cualquiera? —_

—_Lo sé, pero no es justo que tú estés con cualquiera y que yo no pueda… —Le decía Natsu al oído._

…_.._

_¿y qué propuesta es esa, si puedo saber? —_

—_BJ hemos estado detrás de esto muchos años, pero no puedo, por más que lo intente nunca poder vivir como un ser humano normal, lo que le hizo ese hombre a mis padres…—__crees que intento nunca podre vivir como un se rhumano normal tu madre, asu secando con gran delicadeza el cabello dorado de _

…_._

—_No tiene nombre el que te marches así, y luego me acuses de algo que no hice ¿estas celosa acaso mi quería Natsu? —_

—_No, estoy… furiosa, porque no quiero que nadie se atreva a profanar algo tan sagrado como la integridad de mi padre—_

—_qué bueno, porque yo también estoy muy furioso ¿con quién estabas y que hacías anoche Natsu? —_

…

—_jum— una sonrisa mortal se dibujaba en el rostro de Bj— lo único que quiero es tener el gusto de verlo morir, con eso mi alma estará en paz—_

—_bueno, digamos que nos deshacemos de él ¿crees que es suficiente que sólo le demos la muerte como castigo? —_

—_entonces ¿Cómo mas vamos a castigar a alguien a quien nada le importa? —_

—_¿crees que nada le importa? A todos nos llega a importar algo—_

…_.._

—_No me importa, puedes pensar lo que quieras, lo único que te diré es que la pase muy bien—_

_¿crees que no me interesa Natsu? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que te he hecho ha sido por ti, para protegerte? Para que seas fuerte—_

…_._

_¿y supongo que descubriste que es? —_

—_Así es—_

…_.._

—_fuerte…. Jajaja, yo soy fuerte porque he sobrevivido hasta ahora ¿no es así? No como ella ¿era ella muy débil entonces? —_

—_Ya te he dicho que no debes recordarla, tú no eres ella, tú me gustas más—_

…_.._

—_Aun siendo así, me gustaría más que me digieras lo que nos interesa a nosotros—_

—_si quieres te daré la dirección, pero ya te lo he dicho no va a ser fácil, estuve en la casa y la seguridad es mayor, sabes que él no cometerá un descuido—_

—_lo sé—_

…_.._

—_lo sé, yo te gusto más, es porque yo soy como tú. —_

—_te equivocas, aun no eres como yo, no estas lista, por eso yo te seguiré enseñando. —_

—_Eso no es verdad, ya he aprendido mucho, además conseguí un nuevo maestro que me ha enseñado mucho más que tú, me ha dado algo que tú nunca podrías darme—_

_¿y que es? —_

…_.._

—_bueno, solo dame los planos, estoy seguro de que tu podrás dañar fácilmente cualquier sistema de seguridad. —_

—_puedo darte todo Cain, pero lo que yo quiero estoy seguro que te interesara aún más—_

_Su familia, no se ¿por qué deberíamos meternos con eso? —_

_Porque todos han destruido tu vida y la mía, no solo Kuu, él la mato, pero ellos lo escondieron y sabes que no lo hizo el solo ¿vas a dejar ir su recuerdo así? ¿podrías olvidarla y seguir? —_

_¡Claro que no¡ jamás podre—_

_..._

—_estar completa, gracias a él ya no tengo miedo de ti. —_

—_entonces tal vez no deberías olvidar como llega el miedo Natsu…. Pequeña mocosa ¿crees qué dejare que te burles de mi así? —Decía kuu levantándose y tomando bruscamente a Natsu— te mereces un castigo, uno que no olvides, por eso…—_

…_._

—_debemos vengarnos como se debe, si sigues mi plan lo conseguiremos, y si tu no me ayudas lo hare yo solo—_

—_déjame entrar a la casa esta noche, y si no funciona hare lo que me dices—_

…_.._

—_harás lo que yo te diga— _

_Con un brusco movimiento el señor kuu amarró a Natsu de las manos, esta solo podía gritar y tratar de zafarse desesperadamente, pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte; cuando cayó en la cama se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, la empleada de la casa ayudaba a taparle la boca, estaba indefensa; Kuu la cargo con sutileza hasta el sótano, estaba oscuro, era un lugar que se encontraba escondido debajo de la casa, allí kuu tenía todas las cosas que probaba para la compañía; la familia Takarada comercializaba con todo lo que podía, y aunque nadie lo supiera, la primera cosa que había comenzado a acumular fortuna eran las armas y las máquinas de tortura, que aunque hubieran evolucionado aun cumplían el mismo propósito, y para pesar de Natsu su padre era un aficionado en probar este tipo de maquinaria._

_Con gran fuerza Kami sujeto a Natsu a una de las máquinas que se encontraba en el cuarto, el lugar estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de instrumentos. Era realmente lúgubre, y no era para más, pues también habían algunos pedazos de los que antes pasaron por allí, Natsu recordaba la primera vez que había descubierto el macabro hobby de su padre, ella tenía tan solo cinco años, cuando se encontraba jugando y dio por accidente con aquella horrible cloaca, esa noche no pudo dormir, pues la imagen de su padre a guillotinando un inocente conejito no se le quitaba de la mente._

—_No sabe cómo voy a divertirme con usted señorita Natsu—_

—_humm— sonreía Natsu triunfal y retadora._

—_Bueno las dejo, ya sabes Kami no toques el hermoso rostro de mi linda niña, diviértete amor—le dijo Kuu a Natsu dándole un beso en la frente._


	7. Chapter 7 LO QUE TRAE LA NOCHE

_CAPÍTULO 7: LO QUE TRAE LA NOCHE_

_Lentamente la noche caía sobre Japón, mientras esperaba que las sombrías calles quedarán vacías para mezclarse entre la oscuridad; Black Jack se preparaba para dar su golpe final, habían pasado muchos años desde que juro tomar venganza del hombre que había traicionado y matado a las personas que quería, aunque pasara el tiempo los recuerdos de su trágica infancia no se borrarían de su memoria, para él no había escapatoria, su destino había sido marcado por la sangre._

_Mientras preparaba su maleta con algunas cosas importantes, como un cambio de vestuario para pasar desapercibido y sus fieles cuchillos, Jack recordaba una noche como esa hace once años atrás, la noche que marco su destino para siempre._

_El padre de Jack era un buen hombre, que amaba a su hijo y a su familia más que nada, pero como todos los hombres también se equivocaba, su nombre era Kyoushirou y trabajaba para las empresas Takarada; era una época difícil para la familia de Jack, su padre había perdido el empleo así como a su pequeña hermana, la cual murió poco antes de nacer._

_Perdido y sin más consuelo se dedicó a beber para superar sus problemas, cuando creía que peor se encontraba conoció a Kuu, su salvador, quien le dio trabajo y se convirtió en su mejor aliado en los momentos de dolor. _

_Cuando Jack nació su padre ostentaba de una gran posición así como una de las mejores amistades con el hijo de los Takarada; Jack recordaba con rencor un pequeño tren de juguete que Kuu le había regalado a los seis años, para él era parte de la familia, desde que había nacido Kuu siempre estaba con él, le regalaba los mejores juguetes que producía la compañía, lo llevaba a conocer los más lujosos lugares, lo acompañaba y jugaba a su lado, era su tío más querido._

_Pero las cosas dieron un rápido giro una noche de abril, Jack recordaba como caía estrepitosamente la lluvia, era tarde cuando su padre regresaba a casa, él como siempre lo recibió con una sonrisa y corrió a sus brazos pero este lo aparto, jamás olvidaría la mirada que le dedico esa noche, tal vez sería la última vez que vería ese rostro; su madre algo preocupada le dijo que se retirara; Jack podía escuchar al otro lado los gritos de sus padres al discutir y lo último que recordó después de aquellos sonidos que le anunciaban el apocalipsis, fue como su madre corría hacia él para tomarlo del brazo y salir hacia las frías calles nocturnas._

_No caminaron mucho, su madre marco un número y comenzó a hablar deprisa, él no entendía, su madre no le respondía nada, luego de unos instantes la silueta de un hombre se vislumbraba en la oscuridad, su madre le pidió que corriera, él no quería dejarla pero termino haciéndole caso y corrió a buscar a su padre; entonces lo escucho, fue el primer grito de dolor, ese que le recordaba a su madre cada vez que debía asesinar a alguna mujer, él lo sabía, ella ya no estaría a su lado nunca más, corrió a buscarla y encontró a su padre, este se quedó mirándolo, con esa fría y dolorosa mirada, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre._

_Su padre trato de alcanzarlo, pero de nuevo aquel horrible grito de dolor irrumpió en el silencio, la sangre no paraba de salir del pecho de su padre, al otro lado de la daga, el rostro del hombre que el mas amaba sostenía el cuchillo, decepcionado y dispuesto a morir, Jack se abalanzó contra Kuu, de repente en un último instinto por sobrevivir le grito:_

"_PAGARAS LO QUE HAS HECHO, YO TE LO HARE PAGAR"_

_Sin recordar cómo Jack corrió tan deprisa como pudo, recordaba la noche, el ruido, y la lluvia que recorría su cuerpo, después de unas horas ya no sentía nada, ni el frio ni la lluvia, ni siquiera el dolor que invadía su pecho…_

— _¿estás listo? —_

—_sí, ya salgo—_

—_apresúrate Caín ya te dije que tenemos que ser exactos o no funcionara—_

—_Bueno si no funciona entonces supongo que no te decepcionaré, ya que tendré que cumplir con mi promesa ¿no es así?—_

—_eso es cierto… tendrás que darme una presa más grande sí llegas a fallar está noche—_

…

_Dicen que el dolor purifica los pecados, es por eso que las personas se lastimas a sí mismas para sanar sus almas…._

_¿pero no crees que tú ya tienes suficientes pecados por los cuales no serás salvada? —_

—_humm… la verdad mi querida Kami… yo no creo que sean suficientes— decía en medio de un susurro la voz de una joven._

_Natsu sabía que ya había anochecido y que probablemente era ya muy tarde, había perdido la noción del tiempo y no recordaba cuanto llevaba encerrada en el laboratorio de pruebas de su padre; pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, No sabía si era por la noche o por el aspecto sombrío de aquel lugar pero en el rostro de Kami se dibujaban las siluetas de la locura, del odio y de la envidia que provocaba Natsu en ella, Natsu conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que en cierta ocasión le mostro su padre, el día que perdió a la persona que ella más quería y que dolorosamente había aceptado reemplazar._

_Ahora los recuerdos de aquella a la cual había prometido olvidar eran los únicos que le daban fuerzas en sus momentos de dolor, y valla que se encontraba en uno de estos: sus manos estaban atadas fuertemente con cadenas, estas a su vez se encontraban fuertemente fijadas a una larga barra de metal la cual enrollaba las cadenas causándole un gran dolor, lo peor era que sus tobillos se encontraban en la misma situación aumentando su dolor. _

_Natsu debía pensar rápido sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba, estaba muy cansada y aunque lograra soltarse no podría llegar muy lejos, pronto su cuerpo cedería y ya sin fuerzas se desplomaría dándole la victoria a aquella mujer que la miraba con esa fea sonrisa._

_Valla Kami es una lástima… que no nos lleváramos bien, yo… podría enseñarte muchas cosas, que sé que harían enormemente feliz a mi padre… ¿no te gustaría probar un poco? —_

…_.._

—_Presidente, ya está todo preparado para el evento Love Me, el diseñador dice que le mandara los vestidos a la señorita Natsu—_

—_muy bien, gracias Sebastián por encargarte de todo—_

—_Presidente hay algo más… su cuñada ya despertó—_

…_._


	8. Chapter 8 UNA TENUE LUZ EN MEDIO DE

_Hola a todos perdón por la demora pero no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir, bueno aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer._

…_._

_CAPÍTULO 8: UNA TENUE LUZ EN MEDIO DE LA DOLOROSA NOCHE_

_Era la hora acordada, todo quedaría pronto en la penumbra como le había sido prometido, lo único malo de esa noche era la intensa lluvia que comenzó a caer de repente, aun así, Jack lo veía como una señal del destino, que curioso, pensaba, que el destino hubiera recreado la misma escena para tomar venganza; dispuesto a todo y sin esperanzas de regresar Jack se preparó para entrar en la casa de los Takarada, miro su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana esa era la hora exacta en la cual debía empezar el espectáculo._

_Las luces de la enorme mansión se fueron apagando una por una después del estridente sonido que quedo opacado por la fuerte tormenta, mientras el generador de emergencia se activaba, en el sótano una sorprendida Kami y una casi moribunda Natsu se quedaron perplejas ante el apagón. Natsu trato de aprovechar el momento y con gran agilidad logro zafar una de sus manos, pero no le vasto pues poco a poco la luz regresaba no tan intensa como antes, pero sí mucho más macabra._

_¿qué haces Natsu? ¿Crees que porque no hay luz ya no te puedo hacer nada? Es verdad que las cadenas ya no sirven, pero podemos jugar con otro interesante aparato que no necesariamente necesite de electricidad, tu padre tiene muchos… dime ¿no te gustaría probar un poco? jajajaja— _

_Con una siniestra sonrisa Kami se acercó a una gran mesa llena de infinidad de cosas, sin pensarlo mucho saco una especie de navaja con bastantes cuchillos, aunque luego recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Kuu de no dejar cicatrices._

—_Sabes recuerdo un juego ahora que te encantaba, lo jugábamos juntas cuando eras más pequeña ¿Recuerdas? —_

—_Recuerdo que jamás jugué con tigo, porque siempre supe que eras una zorr.. — _

_Las palabras de Natsu fueron acalladas por una fuerte cachetada que llego sin pensar._

_Así comenzaba el juego… yo hacía algo que no te gustaba o no complacía tus demandas y tú me golpeabas, aunque eras una niña y no doliera, odiaba que hiciera eso una mocosa ¿Qué tal si ahora yo te pregunto? y si no me gusta tu respuesta. — dijo Kami mientras golpeaba de nuevo el rostro de Natsu — esto es lo que te pasará—_

_Mientras tanto en la mansión nadie notaba la presencia de una extraña figura negra que recorría el lugar casi como un fantasma. Las pisadas de Jack eran imperceptibles, su velocidad era sobre humana y en los momentos de "caza" como él los llamaba, sus sentidos se agudizaban haciendo de su cuerpo un arma._

_Rápidamente recorrió los pasillos según el mapa que le habían dado, la persona que buscaba se encontraba en un cuarto de la planta superior; él había entrado por una de las salidas secretas de "emergencia" que había descubierto su contacto, aunque en el interior de la casa se asustó realmente al tropezar con una de las armaduras que decoraban el sombrío lugar._

—_Ese tipo sí que está más loco que yo…—decía BJ_

_Caminó por el largo pasadizo hasta que encontró una escalera, al final vio la puerta que le daba el acceso a la casa, en medio de la oscuridad comenzó a buscar su objetivo, era muy bueno para eso, aunque no podía ver muy bien tenía un gran sentido de orientación; no le costó trabajo encontrar el cuarto que no se encontraba vacío._

_Una luz tenue iluminaba vagamente la habitación, fue entonces cuando BJ pudo verlo, después de tantos años el hombre que le había quitado su vida, estaba allí sentado con un montón de papeles encima, era el momento de pagar las deudas del pasado._

_BJ se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando lentamente su cuchillo, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación, un ruido inusual lo altero:_

—_Ring…Ring…— sonaba — ¿Quién será a estas horas? —dijo Kuu tomando el teléfono._

— _¿hola? —_

—_hola mi querido y adorado Kuu ¿cómo va todo? —_

—_de maravilla papá—_

—_¿todavía te duelen las heridas? —_

—_Para nada, aunque admito que fue una buena jugada, aprende rápido, pero bueno solo son pequeñeces—_

—_Hay mi Kuu definitivamente tu nunca aprendes, y que hiciste con ella—_

—_La castigue, ahora debe de estar asustada por que hubo un apagón—_

— _¿un apagón? Qué raro… —_

—_sí también pienso que es raro, aunque tal vez fue la lluvia, pero ya tome medidas, nadie podrá salir o entrar en la casa, así que no te preocupes—_

—_bien me parece perfecto que te cuides más después de lo que paso, espero que no te pasaras con mi nieta favorita ¿o sí? —_

—_la verdad no soy yo quien la está castigando, aunque debería ir a ver a mi querida Natsu, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…—_

— _¿Natsu? — susurro BJ_

_¿Qué quieres decir, con quien dejaste a mi querida nieta? —_

_No te preocupes no le pasara nada, di órdenes estrictas, solo la dejare sufrir un poco más—_

_¿Dónde está? —_

_En las mazmorras, donde guardo mis juguetes—_

_Bueno, espero que no le pase nada… pero ahora tienes un problema más grande—_

_¿qué problema? —_

Juliet_ ya despertó, debes ir a verla—_

_Bien terminare con algunos papeles y la iré a visitar al hospital—_

_Entonces te dejo—_

_Bien adiós papá— Kuu se dispuso a colgar el teléfono._

_Si en algo era bueno, era en darse cuenta cuando era observado y esa extraña sensación que paso por su cuello no fue inadvertida. _

— _¿Quién anda hay? — grito Kuu_

_BJ estaba perplejo, cómo era posible que perdiera su concentración solo por oír un nombre familiar, tal vez ni siquiera se trataba de la misma persona; mientras Kuu hablaba BJ recordaba su último encuentro con aquella mujer maravillosa, y de repente lo recordó, él la había encontrado cerca de esa casa ¿pero podría haber alguna relación entre eso y en que Kuu digiera su nombre? Por estar pensando bajo su guardia y nuevamente fue sorprendido por el grito de Kuu. BJ podía escuchar pasos, su instinto le decía que debía esconderse y eso hizo desapareciendo como un asombra._

— _¿sucede algo señor? — preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas de Kuu_

—_no nada, pero estén pendientes, me quedare otro rato aquí—_

—_Sí señor—_

_Kuu salió de su oficina, y con la mirada sagaz presto como una hiena comenzó a buscar entre la oscuridad, BJ pudo ver claramente su silueta y comenzó a huir, su oponente no era nada tonto y tenía muchas habilidades, él sabía que la única manera de lograr asesinarlo era si lo tomaba desprevenido, era bajo y vergonzoso para él saber que aunque hubieran pasado los años todavía estaba lejos de alcanzar su nivel._

_Un extraño presentimiento invadía el pecho de BJ ¿qué podría ser aquella extraña sensación? No lo sabía, guardo su cuchillo y bajo por las largas escaleras que había visto hacia un momento, no sabía a donde iba, ni porque lo hacía, tal vez solo trataba de huir de Kuu, aunque huir era algo que no se permitiría esa noche._

_Dentro del gran laberinto algo lo descolocó de repente, le pareció oír el grito de una mujer y a medida que avanzaba el sonido se hacía más fuerte._

_No puede ser…—pensaba. —esa voz…—_

…_._

_Bien… siguiente ronda: ¿sabías que… no eres la hija de Kuu? —_

_¿qué quieres decir? ¿ahora inventas tonterías? Parece que no sirves para este trabajo si vas a delirar tan pronto—_

_No es una tontería—decía Kami tomando una silla y sentándose mirando directamente a Natsu— él me lo dijo. —_

_humm—una leve sonrisa salía de los labios de Natsu—pues entonces eres muy tonta para creerte lo que él te diga— Un golpe más chocaba contra el pecho Natsu._

_No me importa si eres su hija o no, lo único que sé es que no saldrás con vida de aquí—_

_Un fuerte zumbido descoloco por completo a Kami, ella solo puedo sentir el terrible dolor que no duró mucho tiempo sobre su cabeza, ahora su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en el suelo._

—_no puede ser…—_

— _¿qué te pasa, no crees que yo debería ser quien pregunte eso? — decía BJ con un gran bate ensangrentado en la mano._

—_Jack…— _

_Casi sin aliento, Natsu pudo sentir un gran alivio al ver esa imponente figura ante sus ojos, su nombre salió por inercia, y aunque para cualquiera fuese como ver a un monstruo, para ella era como ver la silueta de un ángel._

_Un ruido venia de las escaleras, aunque el lugar estuviera muy apartado y la existencia de personas allí fuera completamente desconocida, se podía saber cuándo alguien que no fuera tan cuidadoso como lo había sido BJ, caminaba por los pasillos._

—_rápido desátame—_

_Con gran agilidad, pero con un enorme cuidado BJ le quitó las dolorosas cadenas a Natsu; podía ver como sus muñecas sangraban, aunque lo que más le preocupó fue ver su rostro pálido en la tenue luz del lugar:_

_Ah…—_

_¿qué pasa Jack? —_

_Nada. — Alguien viene, ocúltate me encargare de él—_

_No, espera solo hay una persona que puede entrar a este lugar, ven— _

_Tomando delicadamente y casi sin fuerzas la mano de BJ Natsu lo oculto detrás de una de las grandes columnas, como había tantos aparatos era muy difícil distinguir si había alguien más en el lugar, y peor aún, con la poca luz que los alumbraba._

_BJ estaba dispuesto a protestar cuando advirtió la presencia de Kuu, inútilmente trato de acercar a Natsu quien trataba de caminar de forma sensual, le parecía algo gracioso porque ella siempre caminaba de ese modo cuando quería parecer madura; pero esta vez no se veía tan hermoso como siempre, era más bien lamentable ya que sus piernas apenas si le respondían._

— _¿qué hiciste Natsu? ¡Kami! ¡kami contesta! No tiene pulso… Natsu pequeño demonio…—Kuu se acercó a ella con rabia, estaba a punto de golpearla y BJ estaba listo para moverse—_

_Lo que parecía un golpe seguro, rápidamente se convirtió en un tierno abrazo, al sentir los brazos de su padre Natsu comenzó a llorar._

—_calma, mi pequeña, no llores, todo va a estar bien, no es nada—_

_BJ no podía creer lo que veía, Natsu lloraba a mares y Kuu la consolaba en sus brazos tan amorosamente, que pensó que eran amantes. La ira y los celos lo carcomían por dentro, pero aun así no fue capaz de moverse de su lugar._

—_ahora debo ir a ver a mamá, pero cuando regrese arreglaremos este lio, yo me encargaré de todo—_

—_bien…—_

—_vamos a fuera—_

—_No… quiero quedarme solo un momento…—_

—_bien, te entiendo, sal y cierra la puerta, Ah y no trates de salir el sistema CDM está activado. —_

—_hum…—_

_Kuu abandono la habitación y BJ aún furioso, salía de su escondite._

_Bien, creo que ya está lejos y podemos sa…— con mucha delicadeza BJ tomo en sus brazos a Natsu, pues pensó que sería realmente patético verla caminar._

_Con Natsu en brazos salieron del lugar, ella cerró la puerta como le habían ordenado._

—_Bien vámonos de aquí… —_

—_espera Jack no podemos salir ¿no lo entiendes? Jamás lograríamos salir con vida de la casa. —_

— _¿por qué no, tienes miedo? —_

—_porque estoy muy segura de que así será, vamos te llevaré a un lugar seguro hasta que amanezca—_

_Con las indicaciones de Natsu llegaron a una habitación, era grande y muy hermosa, tenía una enorme cama doble y estaba rodeada de cosas muy lujosas, sin lugar a dudas el lugar de descanso de un millonario, BJ coloco a Natsu sobre la cama._

—_en el baño hay medicinas, podrías… ¿podrías pasármelas? —_

_BJ regreso con un montón de frascos y vendajes, no podía creer la gran cantidad de medicinas que habían, pensó que tal vez era el cuarto de un deportista que siempre se lastimaba._

—_Déjame ayudarte— decía BJ mientras sacaba con cuidado la blusa de Natsu._

—_no… Yo pue… AH…—Natsu emitió un pequeño gemido, al sentir como los labios de BJ se posaban en su vientre. — ¿qué haces? —_

—_no me gusta que la gente reniegue, así que si no me dejas curarte… —decía BJ mientras le besaba el abdomen._

—_umm…— Natsu hizo un puchero._

_Con mucha paciencia BJ sacaba la ropa de Natsu, era muy excitante poder hacer eso, y aunque sabía que tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle y que se encontraban en gran peligro, no podía dejar de estar tan fascinado por lo que veían sus ojos; los terribles moretones de Natsu eran cuidadosamente acariciados y besados, y luego con más sutileza se les ponía la medicina y las vendas._

_Natsu estaba perpleja, aunque el dolor la estaba matando aquellos besos y caricias eran la anestesia perfecta, aunque el dolor no se iba, se mesclaba con aquellas dulces sensaciones que le provocaba la boca de BJ, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida por el cansancio y BJ permaneció a su lado como un amante amoroso y paciente hasta el amanecer. _


End file.
